Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1
This is the gallery page for Astrid during Dragons: Race to the Edge. Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I Hiccup not knowing what to do.jpg RTTEe1.7.PNG RTTEe1.12.PNG Never seen anything like them before.jpg Build a new armada.jpg RTTEe1.14.PNG RTTEe1.15.PNG Astrid under water.jpg Hiccup and Toothless coming for Astrid.jpg Under water.jpg Saving Astrid 2.jpg Having rescued Astrid.jpg Thanks Hiccup.jpg In the meantime.jpg At that ship.jpg Stem to stern.jpg Dagur will steal them.jpg Astrid in the cage.jpg Be okay.jpg After the boulder hit.jpg Calling their dragons.jpg Hanging on to the cage.jpg Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II title card.jpg We're fine.jpg What are we doing.jpg Say dragon eye.jpg Search party.jpg More often.jpg After seeing Gothi's signal that she's got nothing.jpg Astrid and Hiccup as the snow wraith starts up a storm.jpg We should work fast.jpg Hiccup saying good idea.jpg Get out of here.jpg Huge storm.jpg Fire back where.jpg Find anything.jpg The snow wraith's storm starting up agian.jpg Astrid hanging onto the side of a snow bank.jpg Climbing stormfly's tail.jpg Barely.jpg We'll net it.jpg While we can.jpg Any sense.jpg Imperfect Harmony Astrid saying woah.jpg Next move.jpg Astrid tiredly saying great beyond.jpg Worse it gets.jpg Upn seeing blue amongst the gray clouds.jpg Fly to the light.jpg Look at this.jpg Astrid excitedly saying we made it.jpg Sitting on rocks.jpg I guess we don't.jpg Where were making.jpg Vote on where we're making camp.jpg Making camp.jpg You were right.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the moon.jpg Who knows what we will find out here.jpg Sitting by the edge of the island.jpg A still asleep Astrid.jpg Astrid having woken up.jpg It's gone.jpg Astrid looking for her dragon stormflt.jpg Behind that rock.jpg No idea.jpg Astrid having shoved Hiccup out of the way of the amber goo.jpg Wanted to say i'm sorry.jpg Are you kidding.jpg One thing we need to do.jpg Our own island.jpg When Darkness Falls We ignore it.jpg Astrid giving Hiccup two thumbs up.jpg Falling for this.jpg Hiccup starting to need to check on it.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup to show him her design.jpg Since you brought it up.jpg One idea.jpg Vote on it.jpg What are you up to.jpg The riders working on their ideas.jpg Looking at the white terrible terror.jpg Snotlout saying I was gonna.jpg They're lunch.jpg Astrid callling stormfly while hanging on the edge.jpg Idea from Smidvarg.jpg All your ideas.jpg The gang agreeing to Hiccup's name for the island.jpg Our new outpost.jpg Don't go there.jpg Amazing.jpg Big Man on Berk Don't get any.jpg Crazy ideas.jpg Something's clearly not right.jpg Reacting to Fishlegs eating the spoiled yak milk.jpg Hiccup thinking about what to do about Fishlegs allergies.jpg Allergic to Meatlug.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg Did you see that.jpg Fall in love.jpg Where'd he go.jpg Gothi making something.jpg Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg He wasn't.jpg We better.jpg You guys grab him.jpg Gone Gustav Gone Hiccup shinging the dragon eye on Astrid.jpg Gustav.jpg Wait a minute GGG.jpg Watch him.jpg Major breakthrough.jpg I don't know GGG.jpg Smidvarg about to land.jpg Astrid and Hiccup from Smidvarg's point of view.jpg Please GGG.jpg tumblr_nqjqwkyjQk1rkiqugo3_1280.jpg|how Gustav sees Astrid astrid3.png|Gustav imagining her Most unstable caverns.jpg Even the stables.jpg We have to find him GGG.jpg I don't like this Hiccup.jpg Out ther.jpg Dagur was very clear.jpg We can't risk it.jpg After Hiccup says I'll be careful.jpg Astrid watching Hiccup fly off.jpg The gang watching Hiccup fly away.jpg Just something I.jpg Has to be more.jpg Reign of Fireworms If they were migrating.jpg Off all the barrels too.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what the twins are saying.jpg Uh uh no.jpg Giving them the Island.jpg Were not giving them the Island.jpg Cracked up to be.jpg After seeing the twins headbutt each other.jpg Astrid upon hearing that she is the brushclearer.jpg Come on Astrid.jpg Response to the postion Hiccup is given.jpg Come on Hiccup.jpg Here's a question.jpg While listening to the rules.jpg How about breathing.jpg Name of your island.jpg Hiccup and Astrid and their reaction to a fireworm.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what she is in for.jpg Are you gonna let.jpg What ya in for.jpg What just trying to be funny.jpg By ourselves.jpg Astrid asking Hiccup is that.jpg I sense a plan.jpg Astrid looking at all the fireworm dragons.jpg Crushing It Mapa race to the edge crushing it.png You weren't kidding.jpg Astrid starting to answer Hiccup's question.jpg Sort of.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg Getting out of hand.jpg First things first.jpg You search the east.jpg Astrid looking for the rumblehorn.jpg Did you find the rumblehorn.jpg We need to draw.jpg Hiccup reacting to Gobber's question.jpg The wave hitting the wall.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll Twin's lookout tower.jpg Sound Good.jpg From Dark Deep went.jpg From Dark Deep went 2.jpg Look there.jpg What is he doing QRR.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part I Hiccup having just handed Astrid something.jpg We're only taking.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Stoick says I'm waiting.jpg Find out who it is.jpg I was thinking if we.jpg How we can find.jpg We can figure.jpg Where this thing.jpg Not vikings.jpg Across a few.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png Twins serve a purpose.jpg Loot from the ship.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg Wait until after.jpg She's definitley.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part II tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo8_1280.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-1.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-3.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-4.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-7.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-13h43m14s636.png Astrid-and-Heather-11.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-13.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-14.jpg Stormfly and Astrid HDWL 2.png Astrid angry at what Snotlout said.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo1_1280.jpg Heather i Astrid HDWT2.png Lookout.jpg Heather come on.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo4_1280.jpg Saying goodbye to Heather.jpg Hiccup nodding to Heather.jpg Astrid having put her arm around Hiccup.jpg Astrid having put her right hand on Hiccup's shouldr.jpg I still have you.jpg Astrid after saying but I still have you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg The Next Big Sting The chicken is not amused.png Astrid at seeing Hiccup start falling.jpg Astrid seeing Hiccup falling.jpg The gang looking down to where Hiccup fell to.jpg Reactions to what is happening.jpg Reactions to what is happening 2.jpg Astrid running up to get a better look.jpg Astrid watching what Hiccup is doing.jpg Reacting to Toothless going after an in trouble Hiccup.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup is done with the flight suit.jpg What was that.jpg Meet Hiccup.jpg Or dragons.jpg We will bring it back.jpg I got the stinger.jpg The gang seeing the speed stinger touching Hiccup's hand.jpg As quick as we can.jpg Talking about the speed stinger.jpg He's staying here.jpg Really unsettling.jpg It's historic.jpg Changes on a little something.jpg If you say.jpg Out of his cage.jpg Not on his own.jpg Pretty good idea who helped.jpg Did for us.jpg He helped us.jpg For that little time.jpg Total Nightmare No way he's making that.jpg Astrid celebrating Hiccup clearing the dome.jpg That's not just.jpg What a cliff hanger.jpg Cleaning their dragons.jpg This easily.jpg Not ride a dragon.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg About the titan wing.jpg Gigantic, scary.jpg They didn't make it.jpg Trying to wear it down.jpg After the fight sounds cease.jpg The twins crying.jpg Astrid's Team 411295783.jpg Night of the Hunters Part I Night of the Hunters Part II 2095709246.jpg Bad Moon Rising Snotlout Gets the Axe The Zippleback Experience 454261091.jpg Snow Way Out Edge of Disaster Part I Edge of Disaster Part II Shock and Awe A Time to Skrill Maces and Talons Part I Maces and Talons Part II Category:Gallery